


Wait For Me

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [19]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, female reader - Relationship, ignis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wait For Me

“Iggy, I’m scared,” her voice was quiet, almost to the point that he didn’t hear her. If it hadn’t been for the fact that his hearing had grown exponentially better since he went blind, he probably wouldn’t have heard her.

“It’s okay, love,” the royal advisor cooed, running the pad of his thumb across her cheek. Even without his sight, he could tell: she was more than scared. She was terrified.

The two had watched as countless of their allies died on the battlefield of darkness.

“Iggy –”

“Shh… It’s okay, everything is going to be okay,” Ignis said, struggling to keep his voice from breaking. He didn’t want to make her feel more fear that she already was. As he felt her body grow cold, he placed his forehead on hers, her shaking breaths fanning across his cheek. “You’ll be okay, love.”

Distantly, he could feel her hand reaching for his face and she began stroking the hair out of his face.

“I love you, Iggy.” Just like earlier, her voice shook, but also had something else hidden away in it. “I love you … so much. I’m sorry I –”

“No. Don’t apologize, love,” Ignis interrupted, placing a kiss to her cheek. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Her hand on his cheek grew ice cold and he felt her chest grow still. Tears slipped from his eye, fingers grasping her hand as it fell to the ground. His head dipped towards hers as he kissed the corner of her mouth, lip quivering.

“I love you, my dear. I pray you’ll wait for me.”


End file.
